1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an electronic device for displaying a 3-Dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for displaying a 3D image using a 2-Dimensional (2D) image based on motion parallax.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current market trends place great importance on pleasing the visual senses of users. Thus, a variety of screens for electronic devices have been provided. However, 2D screens in conventional electronic devices provide limited effects that are restrictive in attracting users. 3D screens can be used to construct an attractive display. A conventional electronic device uses 3D-exclusive software to generate a 3D image. Specifically, the 3D-exclusive software requires a complicated polygon calculation. However, these screens have not been appropriate for electronic devices due to their high power consumption and high software complexity.